The Elemental Alchemist
by SapphireElric
Summary: An FMA fan fic, SapphireXEd and RoyXSam, both Sam and Sapphire are original characters and the second chapter shows how Sapphire and Roy first meet the Elric brothers.
1. The forming of a friendship

The three year old red-headed girl waited outside the Mustang mansion nervously. The huge oak double doors opened and a large man with black hair and onyx eyes walked out.

"Ah, you must be Sapphire. Your father said you would be along at some point today," the man said chuckling slightly as the red-headed girl stood to her full height and saluted.

"Yes, sir, General Mustang." Sapphire replied. General Mustang chuckled once more and motioned for Sapphire to follow him into the house. At the top of the marble staircase a boy of around nine or ten who looked more or less like his father watched as the fiery red-headed girl followed his father into the hall.

"This is my son, Roy Mustang." General Mustang said, gesturing up the stairs to where Roy stood looking over the top of his book. "Roy, this is Sapphire. General Delphine's daughter." He continued, gesturing to the three year old red head.

"Oh great, another midget…" Roy said, walking down the stairs and looking Sapphire up and down.

"Do not call me small." Sapphire said, her eyes flashing dangerously as a warning to him.

"I don't like your attitude." Roy said, glaring at Sapphire.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked sweetly and bravely standing up to him.

"Let's take this outside!" Roy said with extreme agitation in his voice. General Mustang sighed heavily and followed the two kids outside.

Roy pulled on white alchemy gloves as Sapphire stood watching. As soon as he had his gloves on, he snapped his fingers causing a jet of flame to shoot at Sapphire. She jumped out of the way and narrowly missed being hit. Sapphire's violet blue eyes burned with anger as she snapped her fingers and sent a jet of water flying at Roy, hitting him dead on target and soaking him to the bone. Roy growled and snapped his fingers sending another jet of flame at Sapphire, who again dodged it.

"You know what goes well with water? Electricity!" Sapphire growled dangerously and snapped her fingers, causing a bolt of electricity to fly at Roy and hit him dead on again. He stopped in his tracks, blinked twice and crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap. Sapphire immediately rushed over to Roy and started to heal him, taking away the worst of the damage that she had caused him.

_Great! Just great! This guy is supposed to be looking after me and showing me the ropes of the military, and I've gone and fatally wounded him without meaning to! Why do I have such a short-fused temper?! I hate this! Why do I have to be in the stupid military anyway?! I'm only three years old!! I shouldn't have to do this!!_

A few hours later and Roy came out of the mansion that was his home. He stalked right past Sapphire, not noticing her sitting under the tree which he climbed in to.

"Why does no one respect me?" Roy wondered aloud

"I respect you," Sapphire said, looking up at him.

"No you don't. You're just saying that to make me feel better," Roy sighed. Sapphire got up and climbed onto the branch and sat next to him.

"I mean it. You put up a good fight back there, I almost got fried"

"I wasn't good enough though, if I was, you would've been toast,"

Sapphire sighed.

"We got off on the wrong foot… I'd be glad if we could be friends…"

Roy looked over at the red headed girl, hopefully.

"You mean it?" Sapphire nodded to him.

"I've never had a real friend before…" Sapphire smiled at him.

"Well, that's all going to change now. I'm Sapphire Delphine, pleased to meet you" Sapphire held out her hand to him.

"I'm Roy Mustang, and the pleasure is all mine, Miss Delphine," Roy smiled and shook Sapphire's hand.

There was a snap as the branch started to break, Roy wrapped one arm around Sapphire's waist and used his other hand to grab onto the branch above them as the branch they were on snapped and fell to the ground.

"So, how do we get down?"

"We jump, of course," Sapphire laughed.

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST OR THE CHARACTERS, I just borrowed them to put them in my story. Sapphire and plot details belong to me, steal them and you shall die a horrible, slow death. And on that cheery note, please leave reviews! If you're going to flame me, please make the flames constructive and make suggestions on how I can improve. Thank you!**_


	2. One eventful, stormy night

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR THE CHARACTER'S OR THE PLACES USED!!!!**__** I JUST BORROWED THEM!!! I own Sapphire and all plot details which follow!! If I learn that someone has stolen either, they will die a slow, painful death. On a happier note, I've been working on this for some time now, so please, relax and enjoy.**_

9 years later...

A girl, with deep, ruby-red hair and violet-blue eyes, watched as a vivid blue light shone through the crack under the Gate and sighed in relief as it swung forward. She took her chance and ran through as fast as she possibly could. The next thing she knew, she was on a hill, facing one of her best friends. He stared down at her in disbelief. She wasn't looking up at him; she stared at the ground, doubled over, trying to catch her breath.

"It worked... I'm back..." She sighed in relief.

"Sapphire? It is you! I thought you were dead! What happened?" He exclaimed, happy to see her again and he hugged her tightly.

"Ack! Let... go... Roy... can't... breathe..." Sapphire managed to gasp out.

"Sorry!" Roy let go and looked very sheepish and embarrassed.

"Thank you."

"So, what happened?"

"It's kind of a long story, some of it I can't understand... But, I was stood in front of this big, black Gate. There was a vivid blue light, like the light from an alchemical reaction, and the Gate swung open. I took a chance and ran through, next thing I know, I'm standing here, in the rain, in front of you" Sapphire explained.

Roy smiled gently and his gaze travelled across the valley, coming to rest on a shed, where a purple light had flashed from a few moments before. A tall figure was silhouetted by the rain, clouding their vision, and by the looks of things, the figure was carrying something.

"I think they need help," Roy said, casually.

He started to walk off towards the house where the tall figure had gone and Sapphire followed quickly behind. They both slipped and slid on the muddy grass under foot; the rain pelted them like so many tiny bullets. Eventually, they reached the house and Roy knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a rather short woman, with greying hair up in a bun, glasses and a pipe in her mouth. She had a rather stern look, which told Sapphire, she was not a woman to cross.

"Can I help you in any way?" She asked stonily upon seeing the two strangers on her doorstep.

"Yes, actually, you can. I was wondering if you knew where we could find the Elric brothers." Roy asked politely.

"They're right here. You had better come in" She said, the surprise evident in her voice. She stepped back and opened the door wider, allowing Sapphire and Roy to enter the house. The room they stepped in to was rather large and the walls were stacked with shelf upon shelf of books on all sorts of things; most were about automail, how to make it, how to attach it and so on… There was also a sofa in the room; lying on the sofa, was a boy of around twelve years old. He had golden hair, which was tied back into a braid and large, amber eyes. He was sitting up, looking at the newcomers with some suspicion and unease. From what Sapphire could see, he had lost his right arm and by the shape of the cover over his legs, he was missing his left leg. Sapphire looked over into the left corner of the room, and there, propped next to a bookcase, was a rather large suit of armour, about 7 feet tall. There were large spikes on the shoulder plates and it was shining in the light of the room. Sapphire could feel that there was a soul attached to the armour, so she walked over to it, smiling.

"Hi. There's no need to be shy, you can trust me. My name's Sapphire, what's yours?" She asked kindly and politely.

"Sapphire, are you insane? I mean, I know what we experienced was bad, but, I didn't realise it addled your brain so much that you start talking to inanimate objects!" Roy said, narrowing his onyx eyes at her and laughing.

"Shut up, Roy!" Sapphire said, annoyed, and she threw a frying pan at his head, which hit and made a dull "thud" noise as it made contact.

"My name's Alphonse; most people call me Al, though" the voice echoed as he replied rather shyly. By the sounds of things, he was no older than ten or eleven years old.

"Pleased to meet you, Al" Sapphire smiled and held her hand out to him. His red eyes lit up, as if he was smiling, and he shook Sapphire's hand.

"And I'm pleased to meet you, too" Al replied.

"Why are you talking to her, Al?" A male voice came from the sofa. Sapphire turned to see that it was the golden haired boy who had spoken.

"Because I can see it in her eyes that she's trustworthy, brother," Al replied simply.

"My name's Edward Elric; though most people call me Ed" the golden haired boy said reluctantly. Sapphire smiled at him and held out her hand for him to shake. He took it and smiled after seeing the warm look of trust in her eyes. He then addressed Roy.

"And, who are you?"

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. You sent a letter to me about your dad, Hoenheim. I'm afraid that I don't know all that much about him, other that the military has been looking for him for quite some time now. You're quite skilled at alchemy, come find me at Central sometime and you could take the State Alchemist exam; you know that applies to you too Sapphire. Well, I must be going, but you know where to find me if you want to take the exam" Roy said, briskly and formally, before he swept out of the room, without another word. Sapphire sighed; this was exactly what she expected from him.

"Auntie Pinako?" Ed asked the woman who allowed Sapphire and Roy to enter.

_**And that's the end of that little chapter! Stay alert for more as updates should be coming frequently, or as fast as I can. I have completed this story once, but this is the nice, neat, rewritten version, so it may take a while, plus I need to update the sequel to this (which is on quizilla as Elements of Love and can be expected on here when this series is finished) and there are a further two sequels planned after that! Be warned, this is a very long story. Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated!**_


	3. The automail story

**_Author's Note: Okay, this has been a very long time coming. Sorry, not been motivated to write anymore recently, but oh well. It's updated now and this chapter is finished. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up faster._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the places associated with it._**

"Yes Ed? What is it?" She turned to look at him, the harsh glint in her eye that had been there whilst Roy had been there was gone, replaced by a soft, motherly look.

"Our father left us some money, and I want you to take it... In exchange for automail." Ed replied, a steely determination in his eyes and his voice.

"Are you sure about this, Ed?" Pinako asked in concern. Ed nodded.

"Yeah, you and Winry are the best automail mechanics around."

Later that night, Sapphire was in Winry's room, lying back on her bed and staring at the ceiling whilst Winry was working on the automail.

"Winry?"

"Yeah?" Winry asked in reply, turning to look at the red head. She sat up and looked at Winry uncertainly.

"Do you mind if I stay with Ed during his automail operation? It's just... I know how painful it is..." Sapphire turned away, her hair covering her face.

"You have automail?" Winry questioned. Sapphire nodded, sighing.

"My right leg..." Sapphire pulled up the leg of her trouser and sure enough, the metal glinted in the dim light of the room.

"How did that happen?" Winry asked in concern.

"I'd rather not talk about it... It was a horrific experience..." Sapphire looked away, the memories flashing through her head.

"It should be fine for you to stay with Ed during the operation." Winry smiled.

"Thanks Winry. Ed's going to need someone by his side who knows what it feels like..." Sapphire turned over, so she was facing the wall and fell asleep.

The next day in the workshop, Sapphire was sat beside Ed; her violet-blue orbs gazing over the all too familiar scene with a sadness that she couldn't quite explain.

"Ed, we're going to attach the nerves now, okay?" Winry asked. Ed nodded in answer as Sapphire took hold of his hand, smiling sadly.

"Squeeze my hand when you feel pain, alright?" Sapphire told Ed and he nodded again, interlinking his fingers with hers. Winry and Pinako counted down then connected the nerves. Ed shut his eyes tightly for a few seconds, then opened them when he realised the pain was gone. Sapphire was sitting next to him, biting hard on her lip, her eyes shut in excruciating pain. Tears started to leak from beneath her eyelids and glistened like diamonds as they ran down her rosy cheeks.

"There, we're all done, Ed." Winry's voice rang out through the room. Sapphire's grip on Ed's hand loosened and she slumped in her chair, unconscious. Ed got up and picked the short red headed girl's limp body up bridal style.

"Should I put her on the couch so she can recover?" He asked and Winry nodded. Carefully, he made his way to the couch and gently laid Sapphire on it, making sure she was in a comfortable position before settling down to watch over her.

**_Author's Note: Sorry it's a bit short, as I said... unmotivated. I hope you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
